Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Low Quality of Service (QoS) may be associated with a corresponding low Quality of Experience (QoE). Measurement of QoE may alert a service provider on potential occurrences of low QoS.
For example, such measurement of QoE may assist a service provider in allocating resources, as resources are scarce and it is difficult to cater for all needs. Measurement of QoE may assist in resource allocation where a service provider is to choose which services or applications to downgrade in cases where bandwidth is near to a threshold.
However, measurement of QoE may be complicated. For example, measurement of QoE may be complicated if different customers have different tolerances towards similar drops in QoS and/or may have different tolerances depending on the type of services being utilized.